SherlockLoveStory?
by DarkAAlex
Summary: John is trying to find out more about Sherlock. Like does/did he have a girlfriend? If he did, what happened? Still does, why hasn't he seen her around? Once John finally asks about Sherlock decides to tell a story about a girl he met a long time ago...
1. Chapter 1

"Sherlock have you ever had a girlfriend?" John asked making a cup of tea.

Sherlock stop playing his violin, "What?"

"A relationship, have you ever been in one?"

Sherlock avoided the question by continuing to play his violin. John rolled his eyes and took a seat on the couch, getting on his laptop and started to punch the keys.

"What are you doing? You certainly aren't blogging."

"Indeed I am."

"We haven't been on a case in weeks, what could you possibly have to blog about?"

"Living with Sherlock Holmes. How he plays the violin every day, drinks his tea without finishing it, or shoots the wall when he's bored." John said still typing.

"You can't be serious." Sherlock put down his violin and rushed over to the couch, "Pinhead? Who uses such vocabulary?"

"Either this or you can tell me about her." John said pulling a picture out of the sofa.

Sherlock snatched the picture out of his hand and examined it.

"Who is she Sherlock? Why is she so special?"

"Her name's Kathy. She an American who lived with her father, she transferred to my school the beginning of my 3rd high school year." He said just looking at the picture, remembering the first day he saw her.

"Sherlock?"

"I'm fine. And what were you doing in my room anyway?!"

"I didn't find it in your room I found it in the couch."

"So that's where I left it." Sherlock muttered to himself.

"Sherlock-"

"You want to know more about her? How she was a big help in my life? Where do you think I got the violin from?" He sighed, "She is the reason I am who I am. Yes, I was born with this extraordinary brain but I didn't know how to use it then."

"And Kathy showed you how."

"In a sense."

"Tell me, from the beginning. It'll be nice to know that you were human once and not always a showoff." John said setting his computer down.

"It all started the first day of school. We went to our classes, told what we would learn, Kathy already made a few friends, and then it came lunch time…"

**-3****rd**** high school year: Lunch-**

"Kathy over here." A friend of hers called.

Kathy walked over to the table and set her tray of food down.

"Hey, I'm sitting here. Sherlock do you hear me, that's my seat."

"I don't see your name on in it, Clive. I suggest you go and find another seat." Sherlock said eating his lunch.

Clive then slid his tray off the table and grabbed Sherlock by the shirt, picking him up. Before either of them knew what was going on Kathy step in between them pushing Clive away from Sherlock as Sherlock stumbled avoiding a fall.

"You must be Kathy. The new girl." Clive said looking at Kathy in a disturbing way.

"Yeah, I am."

"Well, this is my school, so run along like a good cheerleader before you get yourself hurt."

Kathy grabbed Clive's arm and twisted it onto his back, pushing him into a tray of food that was on the table behind him. All the kids who were watching were in awe.

"Your school or not, I don't tolerate this kind of behavior, and I am NOT a cheerleader." Kathy said backing off and leaving for her seat.

Sherlock just stood there, he never saw Clive run so fast in his life.

"Here, I'm not all that hungry." Kathy said handing him her sandwich.

"Than-Thank yo-you." Sherlock struggled to say as he took the sandwich.

"Don't worry about it."

When lunch was over everyone was outside for recess, except Sherlock, he went to the library to get some reading done. When he walked into the library he saw Kathy sitting at one of the tables writing. When he got closer he saw that she was writing music notes.

"What do you play?" Sherlock asked taking a seat.

"Violin." She responded without looking up, "Do you play anything?"

"No, I just read." He said realizing that it was a stupid response.

Kathy gave a chuckle, "Are you always like this when you talk to a girl?"

"Only when they save my life."

Kathy gave another chuckle and looked up from her paper, "What's your name?"

"Sherlock. Sherlock Holmes."

"That's a nice name. I'm Kathy."

"Do you have a last name?"

"Just Kathy for now." She said with a smile and then putting her attention back to her sheet music.

**-Present Day-**

"Did you ever get to learn her last name?" John asked.

"You act as if that was the end of the story." Sherlock replied.

"So you do get to learn her last name."

"In time I did." Sherlock said going to fix him a cup of tea.

"Well, what happened?"

"We went about the rest of our day, and went home."

"And?"

"John, we need milk." Sherlock said.

"Then go get some. You said you'd get it months ago."

"You get the milk I'll tell you more of the story."

John gave a sigh, then got up and gathered his things.

"Milk?"

"And some beans."

"Right." John said walking out the door.

Sherlock grabbed his violin, took his place at the window and started the play a sad tune.


	2. Chapter 2

**-Present Day-**

John wasted no time getting the milk, beans and a few other things from the store. When he walked into the kitchen he saw Sherlock standing at his usually spot in front of the window play a sad tune on his violin.

_Whoever this Kathy person is certainly was an important person to Sherlock. I mean, she did help "create" Sherlock, apparently._

"Ah, John you're back." Sherlock said turning around as he finished his tune, "I assume you're ready for more."

"Of course, this Kathy sounds like a great person."

Sherlock nodded his head, "The next few months we became good friends, studied with together, ate lunch together, she taught me to play the violin, we spent most of our free time together. Then an entire month went by until I finally saw her again…"

**-3****rd**** high school year: December-**

Kathy walked into homeroom and took her seat, walking past Sherlock without even acknowledging him. Sherlock watched as Kathy just laid her face down into her arms, he focus his attention back to the teacher but when he could he glanced back at Kathy to see if she had revealed her face, but she clearly hasn't. Once the bell rang every left for the hall way and to their next class, but Sherlock stood outside the door waiting for Kathy to walk out. Once she walked out Sherlock walked closely behind her.

"Kathy, wait up. Kathy." He called.

"Go away Sherlock. I'm not in the mood." She said stopping at her locker.

"Where have you been?" He asked turning her to face him, "What happened to you?"

Kathy's face was stitched up and bruised, "I fell down some concrete stairs. I'll be fine."

"I want the truth Kathy."

"Sherlock you're looking right at it."

"I don't-"

"Look harder." She said walking away.

Sherlock watched as she walked away, then realized what was going on and walked closely behind her and examining her clothes, how she walked, remembering how old the bruise might have been. Then it clicked, he walked faster to where he could whisper in her ear, "Who's beating you?"

Kathy stopped in her tracks causing Sherlock to bump into her. She turned her head and looked at him, "How did you find out?" She looked amazed.

"You told me to look closer, so I did."

"I've told that to every kid possible and they never made the connection. How did you?"

"The way you walked, that state your clothes are in, the age of the bruise."

"You are truly something special. Library at recess." Kathy said and continued to walk to her next class.

Sherlock spent the rest of the time thinking about how no one else could have made the connection, thinking about the look on Kathy's face when he figured it out, and thinking about Kathy in general. When Lunch came along Kathy was nowhere to be found, so he ate lunch as quickly as he could and then went to the library. When he walked into the library he found Kathy at her usually spot, writing more notes on her music sheet.

"So who's been-"

"You have one extraordinary brain Sherlock. You're special." Kathy said avoiding the question.

"That's good to know, I think, but who's been-"

"You think? Sherlock, you can do many, many things. Great things."

"That's good and all but-"

"Sherlock stop-"

"No, you stop. Stop avoiding the question. This man needs to be behind bars."

"Not if he lead officer. I hate my father already, no one's going to believe me when I say he's beating me."

"Then I'll tell them."

"They won't listen to some boy who put the puzzle pieces together."

Sherlock gave a sigh, thinking of a way to for people to believe them.

"Don't, my dad always finds a way out of things. I've already tried."

"Then you can stay with me."

Kathy chuckled, "No, I have to take care of my brother. "

"He can come too."

"Sherlock, stop."

"But-"

"You can't save everybody. Even if you tried."

"So… Great things?"

"You just need to work on it." Kathy said with a smile.

**-Present Day-**

"Please tell me he went to jail, eventually." John asked.

"He died of a heart attack, but that's beside the point."

"So, you wouldn't happen to know Kathy's last name by this point would you?"

"No. I didn't even know where she lived."

"Right… How old were you?"

"17, Kathy was 16."

"More tea?" John asked.

"Yes." He replied, picking up the violin and play a tune.

"So, Kathy saved you from being bullied, was very generous and gave you her lunch, taught you how to play the violin, and is helping you to observe more, and still hasn't given you her last name. Did I miss anything?" John asked pouring more tea into each of their cups.

"Nope, that covers it." Sherlock putting the violin back down and pulling her picture out of his pocket.

"What happens next?"

"Christmas break. She spent most of her time at my place, than we were snowed in during the day. My parents were out and my brother, who knows what he's was doing. Kathy called her father and told him what happened and he told her to stay until it cleared up…"

**-3****rd**** high school year: Christmas break-**

Kathy and Sherlock were hanging out in Sherlock's room.

"Some Christmas break." Kathy said pacing.

"I don't know what you're so worried about. It's not like we're going to die."

Kathy shot him a stern look.

"Sorry, poor choice of words."

"No, he hasn't touched my brother. He favors him more than anything." She said sitting on the bed next to him.

"So… Why did you move, I mean, with your dad."

"My mom died, and I didn't have a choice but the live with my father, but as soon as I'm 18 I'm out. Finding my own place to live and having a life of my own."

"While you stay here or move back the America?"

"I'll probably end up staying here, why?" Kathy asked looking into Sherlock's eyes.

"Uh, no reason."

"Liar."

"Yeah, well, my brother would tease me if he knew."

"About what?"

"Nothing… It's nothing." Sherlock said as his face started turning red.

"You're such a liar. You like me, don't you?"

Sherlock shrugged his shoulders and turned his attention to the other side of the room.

"I knew you did, but don't worry, your brother won't know a thing." Kathy said as Sherlock placed a kiss on her cheek. Kathy started to turn red, "You know, I do have a Christmas wish list and…"

**-Present day-**

"STOP! One, if you guys are about to have sex, leave that part out, and two, I thought you're a virgin." John said cutting off the story.

"Yes, I wasn't even going to explain it and so does everyone else but I didn't bother to correct them." Sherlock said calmly.

"I think I would have been fine still thinking you were a virgin." John said, "Please continue, what happened after Christmas break?"

"I need some more tea." Sherlock said with a grin.


	3. Chapter 3

**-Present Day-**

"How long does it take you to get more tea? And how did you drink it so fast?" John asked anxious to hear more about Kathy, "It shouldn't even take this long to tell a simple story about a girl."

"She's not just a girl John." Sherlock snapped, "She's much more than just a girl."

"Then what was she?"

"My first friend, the friend who has practically been forgotten… After Christmas break and the snow melted we went back to school. Nothing out of the usually, she didn't even come into school with any cuts and bruises. I improved my skills, got better at the violin, got closer. I seem to be doing better at the relationship than you."

"That's beside the point Sherlock." John said avoiding the subject, "Carry On."

"It was February, a Saturday, Kathy took my out to congratulate my on my progress…"

**-3****rd**** high school year: February-**

"Kathy you don't have to do this. Besides you need the money for college." Sherlock said.

"I about 12 months with this job before even thinking about college, so relax and enjoy what seems to be the best food on Baker Street." Kathy said opening the door to Speedy's Sandwich Bar and Café.

"Speedy… Isn't that a comic book character that you about?"

"Yes but that's not why we're here. I heard that they make good sandwich's so I thought we would try it out."

"So I'm your guinea pig for trying out a new sandwich. Let's see what this place is all about." Sherlock said placing a kiss on Kathy's cheek before going inside.

After about an hour so after the lunch-in, Sherlock urged Kathy to look at the flat next to Speedy's. After some convincing, Kathy finally gave in. The young Ms. Hudson opened the door and showed us around.

"I like it." Sherlock said, "I see it now, me standing right here playing the violin." He said standing in front of the window.

"You're 17 Sherlock and you don't even have a job."

"I've always wanted to be a private detective." Sherlock said.

"That's nice. You would make a good one too but you'll need to go to college."

"No. No, no, no, I'm not going to college for 8 years. That's nonsense."

"You certainly have a way of thinking."

"Marry me."

"Excuse me? It's been what, two months? How do you even plan on getting my father's blessing? He doesn't even like you."

"I wasn't that one who told him what happened during Christmas break at my house."

"I'm not the one who fell out of bed when my dad came to pick me up."

"Touchè."

"Come on, detective, I have something else I want to show you."

**-Present Day-**

"You asked her to marry you. What happened to the Sherlock who was married to his work?"

"I was 17, Kathy was the only girl who every paid attention to me, the only person who actually cared at the time."

"You planned on marry her, renting out the flat, and starting a family with her." John commented, "And you only stopped by here because you ate at Speedy's."

"Yes, John but I didn't tell you this just so you can repeat it back to me."

"Sorry, but you just talking about her seems to put you in a better mood." John said.

"It better, I've done a lot for him." Kathy said walking into the room.

"Hello Kathy." Sherlock said with a smile on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Well, after finally look at this chapter to figure out what will happened next, I realized the I posted the wrong chapter for the wrong story. *face palm* Here is the right chapter for the right story. **_

**-Present Day-**

"Hello Kathy." Sherlock said with a smile on his face.

"Sherlock, I see you're becoming quite popular." She said holding up a newspaper, "But the hat, has got to go. I mean, it doesn't do you justice." She tossed the paper on the coffee table, "So what happened to being a private detective?"

"Consulting, I was a private consulting detective." Sherlock commented.

"And look at you now. A detective, a damn good one too. Where's my credit in this?"

"This is Kathy? You're Kathy." John said standing up.

"You haven't told him yet?"

"I'm working on it, but he keeps interrupting the story." Sherlock says turning to face the window.

"Where's the violin? You didn't damage it did you?"

"No of course not, that would be unprofessional of me."

"You going to continue or shall I?"

"Please, someone do." John pleaded.

"Go ahead, I was just going to talk about your brother." Sherlock said.

"Brother? What about your brother?"

"Take a seat John, and make me some tea since you aren't doing anything Sherlock." Kathy said sitting in Sherlock's chair, "Okay… I just turned 17 so I'd say it was around March-"

"April." Sherlock commented fixing another cup of tea.

"Fine, April when my father died…"

**-3****rd**** high school year: April-**

Kathy walked out of the hospital room where her father laid dead. Her brother ran after her, once he caught up with her he grabbed her by the arm so that they were face to face.

"Don't you see Kathy, I did this for you. I did this for us. He can't hurt you anymore. Kathy you're free."

"No, not like this. You can't just kill him. You can't fake his heart attack. You'll get caught." I whispered.

"No I won't. I have a plan if I do. I can make this work, Sis. I can do this."

"No. You are no brother of mine. I don't even know you anymore." Kathy said escaping from her brother's grip and leaving the hospital, once she walked outside she texted Sherlock and told him that she would be at his place in a bit. Once Kathy got to Sherlock's house they went to his room.

"Kathy what's going on?" Sherlock asked closing the door.

"It's my brother, he killed my father. He faked his heart attack, I don't know how but he did. My father was a healthy man, Sherlock."

"Why'd he do it?"

"Why do you think."

"We have to go."

"Stop with the quick thinking Sherlock-"

"After everything you've told me about your brother, do you really thing that your brother will stop now? It won't take much for him to kill you next. You're right, I can't save everyone but I can try and save you."

**-Present Day-**

"Wait, how long has it been since you two last seen each other?" John asked.

"So many questions, no wonder you haven't finished this story." Kathy said ignoring the question but fixing her eyes on Sherlock.

"He's been asking a lot."

"How long has it been?" John asked again.

"This is the first time we've seen each other in 9 years."

"9 years! This is the first time you've seen each other in 9 years. How did you even know where we lived?" John asked.

"Newspaper John, it isn't hard to it miss a news article."

"So did your brother get caught?"

"No, which is why I'm here." Kathy said focusing her attention back to Sherlock, "You do know he'll back, right, and he'll intend to bring you down."

"Wait, Moriarty has a sister? You're his sister!" John said in shock and not sure if he should be scared or grateful .

"How do you live with such boring people?" Kathy asked Sherlock, "And how did you not make the connection? Wasn't it as clear as a sunny day?"

"Oh do be nice Kathy, he tries. He really does." Sherlock said.

"I am nice, I'm always nice."

"Only when you want to be." Sherlock whispered in her ear.

"I'll leave you two alone. It seems that you have some catching up to do." John said leaving closing the door behind him.

"How does he intend to bring me down?" Sherlock asked.

"I don't know but he does."

"Not good enough Kathy. What makes you believe he's going to kill me?"

"Why wouldn't he? He's done it to everyone else I knew, why wouldn't he do it to you?"

"He's looking for you. Trying to draw you out." Sherlock concluded.

"I believe so."

"For a brother, he sure does care a lot about you, but he isn't your real brother is he? No, you're the foster child. Your "brother" loves you in ways you don't even want to think of."

"And here you are just figuring that out now." Kathy said standing up from the chair.

"You always were a mystery." Sherlock said looking straight into her eyes.

"After everything I've taught you, you are still an open book." Kathy said, "For instance, you're improving my music therefore getting better at the violin. You still drink tea and never finish it but act as you do. You only make a new cup when your old one is cold, and you only talk to you brother when you absolutely have to. How is Mycroft anyway?"

"He's Mycroft, what do you expect he'll do, get married? No one can survive him."

"Yet he says the same thing about you and here I am."

"You are me."

"No, you _are_ me. I made you who you are Sherlock, don't forget that." Kathy said walking out the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To shower, then I'm going to take a nap and you are going to finish John's bedtime story." Kathy teased as John walked up the stairs.

"So what happened? How did you save her Sherlock?" John asked standing in the door way.


	5. Chapter 5

_**If you read the last chapter (before I switched it) I am so sorry that I didn't caught it earlier! I didn't realize that I submitted the wrong chapter for the wrong story. This will be that last chapter I'll post for the week, I have to get ready for a trip next week and have lots to do! I won't have wifi next week during my trip, I should be back with wifi next Friday and will post a chapter A.S.A.P.  
**_

**-Present Day-**

"So what happened? How did you save her Sherlock?" John asked standing in the door way.

"Save her? I didn't save her John."

"Then what did happen?"

"She save me."

**-3****rd**** high school year: April-**

"After everything you've told me about your brother, do you really thing that your brother will stop now? It won't take much for him to kill you next. You're right, I can't save everyone but I can try and save you."

"Save me? Sherlock he doesn't intend to kill me."

"We can run away, the two of us. We can live the rest of our lives together, we can be happy." Sherlock said not listening to a thing Kathy said.

"He'll find us, he won't stop until he does."

"We can change our names, live on Baker Street, have a family." Sherlock said starting to pack and still not listening to Kathy.

"Sherlock are you listening to me? You can't run from him, he will find you. SHERLOCK!" Kathy yelled tossing a book on his head.

"What?" He asked.

"You can't come with me. You can't protect me."

"I can try."

"No, I won't let you."

"Kathy-"

"No Sherlock, I have to do this on my own."

"Will I see you again?"

"I sure hope so." Kathy said walking out of his room and making her way to the front door as Sherlock followed, "I'll drop my violin off later, take care of it for me?"

"Of course."

"Thanks you." She said walking out the front door.

"I love you." Sherlock said as the door closed in front of him.

**-Present Day-**

"A few days later, the same day she dropped of her violin, her apartment blew up in flames. Nobody was home when it happened but they could find Moriarty or Kathy after it happened. So life went back to the way it was, I was the freak no one wanted to talk to or stand up for." Sherlock said looking out the window.

John didn't say anything, honestly, he didn't know what to say, "Can we trust her? How do you know they aren't working together?"

"She despises Moriarty very much. I doubt she's working for him."

"It's still a possibility." John said.

"If I really wanted to work with my brother I would be the face of Moriarty not him. Besides I'd rather give the orders, not take them." Kathy said walking into the room with only a towel on and water was dripping from her hair.

"How do we know you aren't giving them to your brother?" John asked.

"He wouldn't listen to me even if I was right about something, why would he listen to me about a plan to kill Sherlock? Besides I'd come up with something better than a cabbie serial killer."

"Oh but that was brilliant! No one every suspects the cabbie, all you see is the back of their head barely ever the front." Sherlock said with a smile running across his face.

Kathy rolled her eyes, "Don't get too excited, the game has only begun."

"Game? This is a game to him, killing people is a game?" John asked.

"His words, not mine."

"Yes a game." Sherlock said.

"Don't think too hard, you might hurt yourself." Kathy teased.

"Hurt myself… That's not-" Sherlock started.

"It's a joke, and here I thought you grew a sense of humor."

"How do you grow-"

"Never mind. I'll be in your room if you need me, but please don't, at least not for a few hours." Kathy told Sherlock.

Sherlock didn't say anything just nodded his head, still trying to figure out what Kathy meant. After a while he gave up on it, and went to his microscope.

"Uh Sherlock." John said reading the text off of Sherlock's phone.

"Busy."

"He's back." John said showing him the phone.

Sherlock looked up from his microscope and took his phone, "So it begins." He said.

"What begins?"

"The next part of the game." Sherlock said to where he was really referring to Moriarty trying to draw Kathy out, "Let's go."


	6. Chapter 6

Kathy sat on the ground against the tree near Sherlock's grave and stared at it. She had given her brother a grave but never visited.

"You know, staring at it won't make him come back." John said approaching the grave with Mrs. Hudson.

"Nice to see you too." She said not giving eye contact.

There was a few moments of silence. It's been just about 8 months since Sherlock's suicide, every month John and Mrs. Hudson stopped by to visit, every month Kathy would be sitting at the tree staring at the grave but something was different this time…

Kathy moved in with John to help with the rent. She moved into Sherlock's room. John would see every day, they left the flat at the same time to go to work, meet for lunch when they could and arrived home around the same time. He also knew when Kathy would be at the grave to visit but lately she's been leaving the flat early, never meets up for lunch any more, and she's never really home until almost midnight.

Mrs. Hudson gave a pat on John's shoulder and headed back to the cab. Once she was a ways away John took this as an opportunity to talk.

"What have you been up too lately?"

"Stuff." Kathy said.

"What sort of stuff?"

"More work stuff."

"That why you out later?"

"Yes, is that a problem?"

"No, but you've been quite secretive lately."

"And I can't have a life without you in it because?"

"Look-"

"I am not going to your therapist. I don't need her, just because you and I are friends doesn't mean I share everything with you. I have a life now, let me live it." Kathy said making eye contact.

John saw the bandage that was on the left side of her forehead, "What happened?"

"Nothing of your concern."

John left it at that, realizing that she wasn't going to talk now so he decided to wait, "Well, I better go."

"You can come out now." Kathy called out as she watched John get into the cab, "When can I tell him?"

"When our business it finished." The man said coming from behind the tree.

"You know, I was never good at all this lying. If it was you I was lying to, I might have been caught by now."

"I hate it just as much as you do."

"Do you? Because emotionless face says otherwise. Why are you hiding Sherlock? Who was the guy I just killed last night?" Kathy said standing up to face Sherlock.

Sherlock didn't say anything… He couldn't. Not yet.

"Fine, don't tell me but he needs to know you're alive. He's practically dying on the inside and I can tell you his therapist isn't helping. He needs his detective to make his life exciting."

"And what will happen to you?"

"What is this a love story? Sherlock he makes you five times happier than I ever will. Don't you dare look tell me it isn't true. What we had, all those years ago, was real. I was the happiest girl on earth but now I'm miserable, because you are married to your work and I'm dying."

"We can make this work. I'll learn."

"You don't get it. I'm sick Sherlock. I'm going to die. I didn't just come back to help you but I came back to tell you."

"What do you have?"

"Does it matter? You can't save me, even if I let you. Tell John, Sherlock. He needs his friend." Kathy said walking off.

-Back at the flat-

John finished making tea and went to sit at his laptop as Kathy walked into the kitchen.

"I had surgery. That's why I have a bandage on my forehead, but really it's the side of my head. I'm just wearing a wig." She told John.

"Surgery for what?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does."

"No John it doesn't."

"Then what does?"

"I'm dying." Kathy said walking off to her room.

John just sat there, letting the words echo through his head. He put his hands on his face then went to Kathy's room. The door was open so he just walked in and found Kathy on the bed with a book in hand.

"How long do you have?"

"Doctor says any day now. My will's on the desk over there, when you need it."

"You seem calm for someone who's just about to…. I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't-"

"Don't worry about it."

"Do you need anything, want anything?"

"No, thanks though."

John nodded his head and left the room. _Another death… Well at least she'll be with Sherlock._

Later that night Kathy died in her sleep and wasn't found until morning. Her funeral was a week later.

John was cleaning out Kathy's room when he ran across a letter addressed to him on the night stand. He sat on the bed and read it:

John,

I must be dead if you're reading this but Sherlock's alive. He didn't want me to tell you but you have to know. I don't know why he didn't want me to tell you but I couldn't let it die with me. You don't have to believe me. I never asked you too, but believe me when I tell you this… I am alive and well. Who knows, I may show up one day and pronounce that I'm alive.

Sherlock thinks that I have 3-4 months to live. Remember when you went to the grave last and I was there. A month from then is when we met, go then and call out his name and announce that I'm dead, he should appear but I can't promise anything.

Kathy

"John… You have a visitor." Mrs. Hudson said.

John nodded his head and went to the living area. Once he opened the door, his mouth gave a bit of a drop.

"April Fools John. Not dead." Sherlock said hopping to get a chuckle.

John just shook his head.

"Where's Kathy? I'm sure she'll get a kick out of this."

"Dead. She died in her sleep about a week ago, and you with her."

Sherlock just stared at John.

"You know, I thought she was joking when she said you were alive. Thinking she would die that night, knowing that I would find the note she left me today. She says that she's alive in the note too but I don't believe it for a second."

"She is alive John. She has a family of her own that she couldn't bare to tell me about."

"Don't back up her story! She's dead! I checked her pulse just like I checked yours!"

"Moriarty was going to kill you John, along with Mrs. Hudson, and Kathy is alive. She has a husband, a little boy and girl too."

"You weren't supposed to know."

"She doesn't know that I do. The man she married, doesn't know the real her. John I'm sorry for hurting you it was the only way I could save you."

"And Mrs. Hudson."

"Of course."

"Well then, if you want your room back. You can pack up the rest of her stuff, I'm going to bed." John said leaving the room.

Sherlock stood where he was and he got a text.

_Thank you for saving me SH. Maybe you could meet the family when the children are older.  
~Kathy_

_**Well, this is the end. I hoped you enjoyed it.**_


End file.
